


The Pleasure of Destruction

by momiji_neyuki



Series: With A Side of Frerard [43]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Caught, Cock Piercing, Comfort, Concern, Courtship, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Ethics, Electrocution, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Leather Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rescue, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tattoos, Understanding, discontent, old habits, sudden marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Dude, you need to blow off some steam and get laid.””Brendon.””Yeah yeah, waiting for Mr. Right, I get you, but come on, not even…””No Brendon, now drop it.”





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my lovely beta _***HolySmokesPete***_ came up with the main character of this story. Yes there will be some back burner Frerard, but the main character will be Patrick. This is a story about how too much of a good thing and holding yourself off for too long can lead to some interesting results. I am not going to call this a slow burn cause it isn't, but it is something unusual not in my wheel house so bare with me and give it a try! ^-^
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***BlueRabbits***_ who has her opinions about my writing, but still deserves a good Petrick fic from me. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

The place was a mess. The windows were wide open cause it was such a hot night and there was no AC. It didn’t matter though since the apartment was on the 12th floor so no one was breaking in. Take out was left half open in the fridge so that anything could knock it over. Clothing was strewn all over the place as if it was shed on a walk through to the owner’s destination. All the lights were off and there was no sound except for the shower running. A sliver of light escaped from under the door along with a low sound. Behind the door a young man was in the shower stall. His body silhouetted behind the frosted glass door. He was leaning over holding onto the safety bar. He gripped it tight fighting to not lose him footing as he pressed the pump in his hand again and again. The toy inside him inflated even more. There was getting to be not enough room for both toys that were filling him up. He cried out as his prostate was stimulated again by the vibrating one and pumped the inflatable one two more times.

”Fuck fuck, oh God, I can’t hold off anymore!”

His cock was fully ridged and standing at attention. He had not even touched it since he inserted the two objects inside him. He gripped the bar hard as his cock began to paint the wall in front of him with a long stream of cum. Only when his cock was spent did he lose his balance and fall to his knees, the momentum causing both toys to come out of him and fall to the shower stall floor. One of the toys was slowly deflating and the other continuing to vibrate and fill the small confined space with the sound of it moving across the floor. The young man panted, gasping for breath and thirst even though the water was beating down on him. As he crashed from his orgasm, his chest slid along the wet tiles causing the two silver rings in his nipples to be pulled against his already over sensitive body. He groped for the knob to turn the shower off since the water had long run cold. Once the water was off the only sound was the dripping from the shower head and the vibrator still dancing across the floor. The clock in the living room struck two AM. He had been in the shower for two hours.

”What have I become?”

_***Time Stamp: One Month Ago***_

”STUMP!”

”Oh boy.”

Patrick rose from his cubicle and made his way to his boss’s office. He knew everyone was watching him.

”You wanted to see me Sir?”

”Get in here Stump.”

Patrick walked in closing the door.

*

*

*

*sigh*

Patrick was on the roof. He had abandoned his lunch, losing his appetite after being yelled at. Despite the door being closed, Gabe’s voice was loud and he knew the whole floor heard everything.

_”ARE YOU STILL IN KINDERGARTEN STUMP!”_

_”No Sir.”_

_”WELL THE KIND OF MISTAKES YOU MADE SHOWS THAT YOU ARE!”_

Patrick cringed at the memory.

”Hey Rick!”

Patrick turned and saw his best friend Brendon. They were friends in high school and they graduated and got the office job at the same time. No one understood Patrick more than Brendon did.

”Hey Bren.”

”Sorry about Saporta man.”

”It’s okay he was right, it was a stupid mistake, I didn’t proof read properly.”

”Dude, you need to blow off some steam and get laid.”

”Brendon.”

”Yeah yeah, waiting for Mr. Right, I get you, but come on, not even…”

”No Brendon, now drop it.”

Brendon sighed and leaned against the railing next to Patrick. He was quiet for a moment and Patrick was thankful.

”Oh, I have something for you.”

Brendon pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.

”Check out this website, I think you will find it comforting.”

Patrick looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow at Brendon.

”Trust me man.”

Patrick hesitated and then took the paper.

”See you back inside?”

”Sure.”

Brendon patted Patrick’s shoulder and left. Patrick sighed again and gathered his lunch up. He headed for the stairs and to face his cubicle for another five hours.

*

*

*

The train ride was long and because of the fall months he got home practically after dark.

”Hey Mr. Bryar.”

”Good Evening Patrick, and I told you call me Bob.”

”Sorry, force of habit.”

”Patrick, you have been living here for three years now.”

”I know.”

”You’re a good guy Patrick, one day you will find a good woman and settle down.”

”Thanks Mr…Bob.”

Patrick waved goodbye and headed into the building. He rode the elevator to his floor and went inside his apartment. He shut the door and sighed. Everything was the same as it had been for the past three years. Nothing even changed. He didn’t bother to check his calls cause he never got any. He put his briefcase down and took off his suit jacket. He went into the kitchen and pulled a micro meal out of the cabinet. He set it up and then went to change.

*

*

*

Patrick leaned back in his computer chair. The container from his dinner sitting to the side empty. Patrick finished checking his business e-mail and then reading and few webcomics. He was about to put the monitor on sleep when he remembered the paper Brendon gave him. He opened it up and typed in the website.

”What the fuck!?”

Patrick stared at the adult toys that popped up on the screen. He was going to kill Brendon. He didn’t need this shit. He had been content with his hand for almost ten years…not that he had much of a reason to jerk off and his morning wood usually went away during his morning shower. He sighed. Fuck, he did that a lot. He scrolled through the site even though he was going to give Brendon a piece of his mind when he saw him tomorrow.

”Beginners toys.”

Patrick clicked on the page and it sent him to another area of the site. He saw small vibrators and eggs with wires and controllers. He clicked on one and looked at it. It was about the thickness of his middle finger and as short as his pinky. It had a controller with an on and off switch. Before Patrick realized what he had done, he clicked on it. Then it was like he was being possessed. His credit card was in and saved and they had his address.

”Damn, I didn’t mean to…”

Patrick yawned and rubbed his eyes. He chalked it up to being tired. In the morning he would cancel the purchase and things would be fine again. He put the monitor on sleep and then headed to his bed.

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

”Good evening Patrick.”

”Good evening Mr. Bryar.”

Bob sighed.

”Oh , you have a package.”

”I do?”

”Yes, come to the office, I’ll get it.”

Patrick followed him into the building and into the manager’s office.

”Here you go.”

Patrick was handed a small box.

”Thanks.”

Patrick headed to the elevator for the ride to his floor.

”FUCK!”

Patrick jumped away as he tossed the now open package into the air. Its contents flew out and hit his bed. He stared at it like it was going to attack him.

”I thought I canceled this.”

Patrick thought back. He didn’t though. He as woken up late for work cause his alarm wasn’t set right and he had to run to make the train. When he got him he was reeling from getting yelled at again so he forgot once more.

”Guess they are local cause that didn’t take long at all.”

Patrick moved forward and touched the toy. It was smooth and not made of actual rubber, but more like silicone.

”Maybe that’s why it is waterproof?”

Patrick touched the controller. He was small, but not so much that it wasn’t comfortable to hold. He touched the switch.

”Wow.”

The little egg moved slowly across the sheet. He picked it up. It had a gentle vibration on it and tickled his hand. He saw that there was a small bottle of lube there too.

”Oh I forgot, it came free with the order.”

Patrick picked up the lube and looked at it and the toy.

”I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

Patrick decided to take a shower to relax him first. He stripped down after turning the device off and walked to the bathroom. He showered off the days misery and wrapped himself in a towel. Then he walked back to his bedroom and climbed onto the bed. He picked up the egg and looked at it. He put it down to the side and grabbed the lube. He popped it open and poured some on his fingers. This was really new for him. Sure he had jacked off with lube, but he never thought about inserting anything inside himself worried that it would be too big and hurt him. He knew when he found Mr. Right though that he would take charge of everything and make it perfect for Patrick’s first time, but maybe…maybe if he did this, it wouldn’t be as scary. He moved his hand down and lightly pressed on the area. It felt weird.

”I can’t do this.”

He gave up and grabbed his cock. He would just jerk off and then go to bed. He would forget this nonsense and return the toy in the post. As he slipped his cock through his fist he looked at the egg. He turned the switch on and felt it buzzing. Not quite understanding why he pressed it against his lips. The vibrations felt good. He moved it down his body to his chest and touched one of his nipples with it.

”Oh.”

Patrick hitched his breath as the vibration worked through his flesh and hardened it. He moved it to the other one and gasped a bit gripping his cock tighter. He moved the vibrator down to his stomach and then to the edge of his shaft. He could feel the vibrations faintly throughout his cock and it made him shiver. He slipped the vibrator in his hand with his cock and let out a low moan as it made his jerk off session even better. He added more lube and felt it dripping down the crack of his ass. He shivered again as it ghosted his opening. He moved his hand off his cock and took the vibrator down to his balls. He then moved past them and pressed against his opening. He gripped his cock with the other hand and taking in a deep breath, slowly let it out as he pushed the egg in.

”Holy shit.”

His exclaim was breathless as he pressed it in till only the wire was out. The tingling of the vibrations moved through his body. He pressed it in further till he felt it hit his prostate. The sensation was overwhelming and he started to jerk his cock faster as the bundle of nerves was stimulated.

”Oh fuck I’m gonna…”

Patrick cried out as he arched his back started cumming over his hand and his stomach. He jerked himself till it was too much and then he fell back on the bed. He reached down and pulled the egg out. Only his panting and the vibrating was heard. He reached up with a trembling hand and turned the switch off. He lay there trying to think, but his bliss took over and he quickly succumbed to sleep.


	2. Heart Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You don’t have any tattoos?”
> 
> ”Nope, afraid of needles.”
> 
> ”Then why do you work in a tattoo parlor?”
> 
> ”Cause I own it.”
> 
> Patrick looked up and saw a guy that did look like he worked in a tattoo parlor. He had on a sleeveless shirt and his arms were covered along with his neck and Patrick saw some peeking from his chest. The man came over and kissed Gerard.
> 
> ”Patrick, this is my husband, Frank.”
> 
> ”Nice to meet you. So... Thinking about getting your first tattoo?”
> 
> ”No…um actually I wanted to get… getmynipplespierced!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as my lovely Alpha Beta _***HolysmokesPete***_ stated in her note to me when she finished betaing this, "This went from 1- 100 quickly." and as you can see from the new tags it indeed did escalate quite a bit, but now you understand why Frank/Gerard were mentioned first as a pair. ^0^
> 
> There is a little shout out to another fic in here, see if you can catch it and you get a fic dedication! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

_Do they notice? Can they tell? Is it just me?_

Patrick rode the train quietly. He held onto the handle as he always did, never taking a seat cause there was always someone more deserving of it. As the train progressed, it shook and bumped along the track on his daily commute. He bit his lip and internally whimpered. He looked like everyone else on the train going to their boring jobs, but there was a difference between them and him…a huge difference and it was snug in Patrick ass and held in by a special strap, that went around his thighs to secure it. Every bump and twist the train made pushed it in deeper. He would randomly hit the remote on the side that would cause the device to vibrate. Then he would bite his lip harder and hide his eyes under his hat more, so that no one would see the blown pupils he was sporting. Another bump and it would click off. The nine inch dildo, with realistic feeling veins, was pressed fully against his prostate. It was almost too much for the young man to bear…almost.

*

*

*

”Patrick are you alright?”

”Huh? Y-Yeah just uh…tummy problems.”

”Tummy problems? What are you six?”

Brendon laughed and patted his friend on the back causing him to push his thighs together and the vibrator to click on.

”Hey…did you hear that?”

”N-N-No, what is it?”

”It’s like a…buzzing sound? Did your computer fan click on?”

”Oh y-yea, that’s it?”

”Well it sounds like you need to…”

”STUMP!”

Patrick jumped at hearing his boss’s voice and turned the vibrator off, but the action shoved the dildo in full force against his prostate and he cried out.

”Fuck! I hate when he does that!”

”I better….”

Patrick got up and almost fell. Brendon grabbed him with alarm in his eyes, but Patrick waved him off. He slowly walked to the office.

Fuck, that was close. Too close.

”Took you long enough, what’s wrong with you, besides your brain?”

”S-Sorry sir, j-just, stomach…”

”Well sit down, I need to talk to you.”

Patrick nodded and carefully sat in the chair moving the dildo slightly to avoid the same problem.

”Stop squirming Stump, what are you a teenager?”

”Yes Sir.”

Patrick chose a final position, but unfortunately it clicked the vibrator on again. He whimpered and shut his eye taking a deep breath.

”Now, about this last report you did…do you hear something?”

”M-My phone, it’s on vibrate, i-I’ve been getting wrong numbers, p-please ignore it.”

”Very well, now, I want to go over a few pages with you and find out what the fuck you were thinking.”

*

*

*

Patrick tried to concentrate, he really did, but Gabe’s droning voice and the vibrations were almost too much in his head. He felt tears slipping from his eyes, but he kept nodding and answering questions as best he could.

”So, I don’t want to see this kind of work again and for God sakes man, change your number or block them!”

”Yes Sir.”

”Dismissed.”

Patrick practically ran out of the office and down the hall past people. He ducked into the first empty room he saw locking the door quickly. He fell to his knees and bit his knuckles as his orgasm crashed over him in waves. He rode through it all and collapsed on his stomach panting hard. He stripped his pants off and the leather panties that he bought last week. He disconnected the straps on his thighs and pulled the dildo out, whimpering from its girth. He let it fall to the ground next to him and stared at it glassy eyed.

”What am I doing?”

*

*

*

”Evening Patrick.”

”Mr. Bryar.” 

”You have another package.”

”Thank you.”

Patrick took his package upstairs. He opened and closed his door, locking it. He dropped his coat and briefcase on the sofa and went straight to the bedroom. He opened the box and looked at his newest purchase.

*

*

*

*ring ring ring*  
*ring ring ring*

Patrick phone rang and vibrated all over the place on his bed, but Patrick didn’t hear it. The pounding of the shower could be heard through the place. Patrick had his hands on the shower wall as he fucked himself on the water proof dildo over and over again. When he legs couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled off and fell to his knees under the water. He crawled out of the tub and dried himself off. He then crawled to his room ignoring his phone and passed out in bed.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Hi there, what can I do for you?”

”H-Hi…I was looking to get my…”

”Hey man, you okay, you look a bit pale?”

”I’m fine, it’s just this is…”

”First timer huh? Come on, let’s talk.”

The man led him to a room in the back. This was not what Patrick was expecting.

”Here, have a seat, would you like some coffee or tea?”

”Water please?”

”Sure.”

He went to a mini fridge and brought a bottle back with him.

”Oh, so my name is Gerard and you are?”

”P-Patrick.”

Patrick looked at the man before him. He was in a band t-shirt and jeans. He guessed it was professional considering the shop, but he didn’t see any…”

”Yes?”

”You don’t have any tattoos?”

”Nope, afraid of needles.”

”Then why do you work in a tattoo parlor?”

”Cause I own it.”

Patrick looked up and saw a guy that did look like he worked in a tattoo parlor. He had on a sleeveless shirt and his arms were covered along with his neck and Patrick saw some peeking from his chest. The man came over and kissed Gerard.

”Patrick, this is my husband, Frank.”

”Nice to meet you. So... Thinking about getting your first tattoo?”

”No…um actually I wanted to get… getmynipplespierced!”

Gerard and Frank stood there staring at Patrick as he blurted out his mission. He started to turn red.

”You know what, forget it, sorry to bother you.”

Patrick got up to leave.

”Hey wait…”

Patrick felt a hand on his wrist.

”Please don’t go, you just caught us by surprise.”

”I’m a weirdo huh?”

”Nah, there is no type of person that gets any body modification done. It’s for anyone that wants it.”

Patrick smiled and relaxed a bit again.

”Why don’t you two talk about it and I’ll get the room ready Frankie.”

”Thanks Gee.”

Another kiss and he was gone.

”Your husband is really sweet.”

”Yup he is, I got lucky with him.”

”Lucky?”

”I was just some punk kid in high school and he was this shy art student. I never thought he would ever give me a chance.”

”Oh wow, high school sweethearts.”

”Yup and cause of him I have this shop.”

”How?”

”I can’t design for shit, all the art is his. Three fourths of my tats are his creation.”

”Wow!”

”Yup.”

”Sweetheart, you need to stop saying yup so much.”

”Yup.”

Gerard giggled and Frank winked at Patrick making him laugh. He felt a lot better now.

”You are all set, so whenever you are ready baby.”

”Thanks.”

Frank turned to Patrick.

”Shall we?”

”Yup.”

Now Frank laughed as he led Patrick to the piercing room.

*

*

*

”They look good.”

”Thanks Gee.”

”Now here is the instructions on how to take care of them.”

”Thanks Frankie.”

”I’d hug you, but the sensation is super heightened right now.”

”Rain check?”

”Yup.”

Patrick grinned and shook Frank’s hand. Gerard then took him through the paying process and he was out the door with three new contacts in his phone. One professional and two personal.

*

*

*

“Shit, he wasn’t kidding!”

Patrick spent the weekend with no shirt on as instructed. The vibrations from his toys all came through the metal of the rings and it made every orgasm so much better. Now though he was back at work and in his work shirts. He noticed the rings through them and made sure he was wearing his jacket all day despite the heat. He didn’t’ think about that.

”Guess I need to start wearing a vest.”

Patrick was in one of the file rooms going through old info and shredding what was older that ten years. Everything was on computer now, so they didn’t need hard copies as much. He was working with two guys who he knew were stoners. He chose to stay away from them as much as he could. He wondered if they came to work high too. Patrick was being a little less reckless today. He had bought a pair of leather panties that had a dildo attached to them. This way he didn’t have to use the straps and it had no vibrator so no moments of insanity. He was enjoying the feeling when he walked of it pressing against his prostate. Just a little tease along with the grazing of the nipples against the cotton button down. It was a chill feeling and he was loving it. It started to get hot in the room and without thinking Patrick took his jacket off. There was no central air in the room so that the papers would remain at a constant temperature. He could have opened the window a bit, but he was afraid of a breeze messing up his work. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t notice one of the guys walking over to him.

”Man! Stump, it is hot in here, how can you work like this?”

”Wait Andy don’t!”

Andy opened the window and a rouge breeze came in and scattered Patrick’s piles.

”Dammit Andy, that’s what I was trying to prevent!”

Andy gave a pot filled giggle.

”My bad Stump, but man that air feels good. Hey Joe, come over here.”

”What’s up?”

”We got some air going on here.”

”Sweet.”

Patrick grumbled and got on his knees picking up the papers and arranging them.

”Hey Stump.”

”What?”

”Are you cold?”

”No why?”

”Cause your nipples are showing…along with your nipple rings.”

Patrick gasped and dropped the papers he was holding to cover his chest protectively.

”Well would you look at that, shy Stump is actually not such an innocent boy.”

”Yeah Stump let’s see them.”

”N-No.”

”Why not, we’re all guys here.”

”I said no.”

Andy looked at Joe and leered. Patrick wasn’t fast enough and found himself pinned. Joe had his arms and Andy ripped his shirt open.

”Damn, aren’t they fancy.”

He reached over and pulled on one and Patrick whimpered.

”Aww, look at that! He’s sensitive too.”

”Bet he likes them pulled on when he’s getting fucked.”

”Sure, that’s why you get them’

”WE should find out.”

”Sounds good to me.”

”What?! NO!”

”Better gag him too.”

”Oh I got this.”

Joe pulled his cock out and shoved it in Patrick’s face. He grabbed his hair making Patrick wince. Patrick opened his mouth and was gagged immediately to the back of his throat.

”Well you got that end so I get this one.”

Patrick mumbled in protest as his pants were undone and taken down.

”Check this out, guy’s wearing leather panties or some shit.”

”Damn he’s even more kinky than we thought!”

”You don’t know the half of it!”

Patrick tried to squirm away, but Joe pressed on his wrists hard and gagged him more. Andy undid the sides of the undergarment and when they fell away the dildo was revealed.

”Holy shit! How big is that?”

”Bigger than my cock, but check it, I don’t have to prep him.”

Now Patrick was really panicking. He pressed further into Joe’s cock to get away from Andy’s advancement. He felt his breath leaving and started to get dizzy as Joe’s cock cut off his air.

”Fuck that suction!”

”Hold him still man!”

Andy started to press in.

”Hey! What’s going on in here?”

”Shit!”

Someone turned the corner and Joe and Andy jumped up as Patrick gasped for air. They bolted past the guy and out the door.

”Hey, are you alright?”

Patrick cringed as the guy moved over to him. He crouched down and gently touched him. Patrick looked up and gasped.

”Mr. Wentz?”

Peter Wentz was Gabe Saporta’s second in command and right now Patrick was half naked in front of him.

”Patrick.”

Patrick was shocked. Not only did he knew his name, but he didn’t use his last name like Gabe did.

”Yes Sir, sorry Sir, I’ll just…”

Patrick tried to put himself together. He blushed as he grabbed for the panties with dildo.

”Patrick, stop, I don’t know if you were hurt or not.”

”No sir, I’m alright, they didn’t…”

Patrick’s voice was scratchy from his oral rape…fuck he was raped. He was almost really raped by…Patrick started to break down.

”Oh Patrick, come here.”

Pete gathered Patrick in his arms and held him as Patrick cried.

”I’m sorry sir, I’m not like this, I’m really not.”

”Shhhh, not like what Patrick, there is nothing wrong with you. Exploration is natural; I mean I don’t know if I would have done it at work, but it is your right to make yourself feel good.”

”You don’t think I’m a weird sort of deviant?”

”Please, I have two good friends who are kinky as fuck. Like they go to clubs and shit and if you met them, you would never know to look at them.”

”Wow…I mean I am not like that, I just wanted to try a few things out, you know.”

”Well if I can say that the jewelry looks good. Whoever did it, did a good job.”

Patrick blushed a bit.

”I got it done at Cool Ghoul.”

”No shit? That’s where my friends work!”

”Wait…you know Frankie and Gee?”

”Yup, went to school with them! Gee designed some of my tats.”

”You have…”

Pete smirked and rolled up his sleeves. Patrick gasped at the ink he had never seen.

”I wear neutral sleeves during meetings.”

”Wow, I never knew…”

”Hey so not that I am not all for cuddling, but how about we get you dressed and continue this conversation in a better place…like dinner perhaps?”

”Oh sorry…wait…did you just…ask me to dinner?”

”Patrick, this may be the worst timing possible, but I have had a school girl crush on you since you started working here and its funny cause Frankie told me to man up and just ask you out and that is what I was going to do when I found those fuck heads hurting you and believe me, they are going to be fired now.”

”Oh Sir…I mean…I’m just me? Why would you want a plain boring twenty something year old virgin?”

”You are not plain and…wait…virgin? You mean that asshole nearly…”

Patrick didn’t want to think about it. He first blow job was rape and he almost…”

”Shit Patrick, I’m so sorry.”

Patrick squealed as Pete, who was not much taller than Patrick, picked him up and grabbed his coat draping it over him. He carried him out of the room with Patrick clinging to him. Pete made a quick stop in security about Andy and Joe being escorted out and charges being pressed and then he carried Patrick to his car.

”Let’s get you home.”

Patrick blushed and kissed Pete’s cheek.

”Okay Pete.”


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Evening Patrick.”
> 
> ”A beautiful one isn’t it Mr. Bryar.”
> 
> ”Been a while since you had any packages come huh?”
> 
> ”Yup, guess I didn’t need them anymore.”
> 
> ”Well have a good evening then.”
> 
> ”You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic is getting interesting for me to write. I am choosing to write it in somewhat small chapters to prolong the suspense with some parts as you will see and no doubt question in this chapter. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokespete***_ for her hard work. ^-^

_***One Month Later***_

”Evening Patrick.”

”A beautiful one isn’t it Mr. Bryar.”

”Been a while since you had any packages come huh?”

”Yup, guess I didn’t need them anymore.”

”Well have a good evening then.”

”You too.”

Patrick walked into the building and hopped…well floated to the elevator. It had been a month that he and Pete had been going out and life was never better. Pete treated Patrick like gold. They went to dinners, movies, even a Broadway show. This weekend Pete was taking him to a concert. Frank’s band was opening for a bigger act, but still it was good exposure for the punk quartet. Patrick had gotten close to Gerard too. It was nice to have other friends besides Brendon now. He didn’t see Brendon as much anymore either since he was transferred to another department, but it was better for Patrick and Brendon understood that. Working under Pete…professionally...maybe professionally... was the best thing to happen to Patrick. He had gotten better now that Gabe wasn’t yelling at him all the time and he stopped making the same stupid mistakes. In fact, Pete wanted to promote him, but everyone knew they were dating, so Patrick said no. Also even though they were not in the same department, Pete made his promise good and Patrick’s attackers were fired and charged with sexual assault. Patrick had also gathered all his toys up and put them in a box. He had the real thing now with Pete, so he didn’t need them anymore. He thought about taking the piercings out, but Pete thought that were kinda hot so he kept them. His life was so perfect right now, that he couldn’t ask for anything more.

* * *

The noise of Patrick getting off filled the room. All nine monitors were focused on parts of his body, but the center monitor had the full picture. Bob sat there tinkering with a screwdriver and his latest creation while he enjoyed the show, although the show was old now and he had seen it many times. The quiet tenant had not ordered anything new since he started dating the clean cut man Bob had seen around.

”So what are you gonna do about it?”

Bob saw the shadow on the wall from the doorway.

”Nothing, I am sure he will come around again.”

”How can you be so sure?”

The shadow grew as they moved from the doorway into the room. They draped their arms over Bob’s shoulders and looked up at the monitor. Patrick now had two dildos inside him. He was rubbing his nipples against the fabric of the bedspread. This was before he had gotten his nipples pierced. His noises filled the tiny room as the two men watched him reach his climax and then fall flat, the two dildos slowing easing out of him.

”Cause, when someone is that excited by sex toys, they can’t be sated with just regular sex for very long.”

They stood up and rested their chin on his head.

”I hope so Bobby, I hope so.”

”Trust me, that’s why I am working on something new for the website.”

The shadow fell over Bob’s work and a tentative hand reached out and touched the on button. The phallic toy started to buzz and the head made small circles.

”It’s a cool color too, Trick’s favorite color.”

”Yup, and that is what’s gonna draw him in again.”

The shadow seemed satisfied and with a kiss on Bob’s cheek stood up to leave.

”I trust you Bobby.”

Bob turned to look at the doorway as the shadow disappeared from the door closing sealing out the light.

”I won’t let you down Brendon.”

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”I now pronounce you man and…”

Patrick sighed as he watched his wedding video once again. Pete said that he loved that Patrick was so sentimental about it. 'His Pattycakes' he called him and it made Patrick blush every time. He got to the part where they were leaving the church and Brendon was hugging him and Gerard and Frank were shaking Pete’s hand and patting him on the back. They got into the limo and the video ended. Patrick sighed and popped the DVD out again. He placed it carefully in the container and shelved it. He couldn’t believe that he was married now. He was shocked when Pete asked him, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He felt it in his heart and soul. Pete and him were meant to be. They had a wonderful marriage and so many pictures in frames on the wall of them at holidays and hanging with the Ieros and of course, Brendon. Patrick missed his old apartment and seeing Bob every day, but the house that Pete bought for them was just perfect. Bob even gave them a house warming gift. It was a little ceramic tea pot, but it didn’t hold tea. It had a special sensor inside to tell you when the TV was getting too hot and you had to turn it off and give it a rest. It sat proudly on top of the TV in the living room. Bob offered to make one for the bedroom too if they had a TV in there, but they didn’t. Patrick also stopped working. It was his own choice, but he wanted some time to take care of Pete and the house and of course himself. He liked doing errands like grocery shopping and being able to stay in bed a little longer, especially when Pete had a day off…which was rare, but Patrick understood. It was part of the job. Before he had started watching the DVD he was vacuuming. Now he went into the hall closet to put it away. As he did so, his eye caught a box from his old apartment. He pulled it down.

”What’s this?”

Patrick brought it over to the sofa and placed it on the coffee table. He opened it up and gasped. It was all his old toys and clothing. After started going with Pete he put this all away. He even stopped wearing the sexy panties. He meant to throw the box out, but it slipped his mind and survived the move. Patrick couldn’t believe how many he had.

”Wow, I was desperate huh?”

He chuckled as he pulled one out. It had a prostate simulator on the head and bumps and ridges in the middle. He flipped it on shocked the batteries were still good. It buzzed to life in his hand and the middle started to rotate a little.

”Wow, I forgot all about this one.”

Once he bought it, it became his most used one. He would use this with a smaller one to feel the stretch. He looked at it licking his lips.

”It couldn’t hurt to use it one last time. I mean it’s not like cheating cause there is no one else involved with it other than me.”

Patrick reached into the box and found a bottle of lube. He checked it for an expiration date just in case. It was still good. He looked at the time and saw Pete wasn’t due home for hours. He got up and closed the curtains and locked and chained the door. He then stripped out of his pants and underwear and sat on the sofa. He opened the lube and coated his fingers. He pressed one inside shuddering. It had been so long since he fingered himself. He found it easier than when Pete did it to him cause he knew what he liked. He was able to move from one to three pretty quickly. Then he covered the vibrator with lube and started to press it inside him.

”Oh fuck.”

Patrick felt full. More full than he had in a long time. He pushed it in further and then turned it on. The vibrations against his walls made him whimper and the rotation of the bumps and ridges were driving him crazy already. He angled it to where his prostate was and turned on the stimulation. He cried out and arched off the sofa as the buzzing sent him into practically convulsions. He pushed it in and out of his body his toes curling into the carpet as his body was pushed to the very limits it could stand. Then without even touching his cock he was cumming. It was pushing ropes of cum out and onto his pressed thighs. He fell down onto the sofa dropping the toy out of his hand and panting in an attempt to get any air back into his lungs. With the vibrator still making noise on the carpet Patrick passed out with a smile on his face and more satisfied than he had been in a long time.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I know how to make you feel better.”
> 
> Patrick hid his face in Brendon’s neck.
> 
> ”Shhh, I got you baby, come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My lovely Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_Pete***_ is on vacation this week so I apologize if my work is not perfect. If you catch something, just let me know either in a polite comment or on Twitter @momiji_neyuki. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Patrick was sitting in a café. He was people watching, his favorite hobby, as he drank his ice tea. To anyone walking by the window, he was just another customer enjoying a cool beverage in the summer time heat…but Patrick was not just another customer. He was a customer with a secret.

”Sh-shit, too h-high.”

Patrick reached under the table and adjusted the controller bringing the vibration down a notch. He was sweating despite the coolness of the air conditioned room. He was in love with his newest toy. Ever since he bought it, he was wearing it everywhere. It gave him so many mini orgasms and he constantly edged himself with it. Then he would rush home and grab his other new favorite toy and push it in alongside the vibrator and have the most mind blowing orgasm on his living room sofa. He made sure not to use his toys in the bed that Pete and him shared…well mostly shared. Pete was working long hours and they pretty much only slept in the bed together cause Pete would be too exhausted when he got home. He barely kissed Patrick good night before passing out soundly. Patrick started to become frustrated again, so after promising himself that using his old toys was a onetime thing, he broke it and not only started using them again, but bought more. He now had a velvet lined box in the closet where they were kept in small custom made compartments.

”Patrick?”

Patrick looked up from his thoughts and jumped accidentally hitting the switch to its highest setting.

”B-Brendon!”

”Hey Trick! Long time no see!”

Brendon hugged Patrick tightly and then say down next to him with his drink.

”So how have you been? How’s married life? We miss you around the office you know…well I do, God, there is no one that has a sense of humor anymore I swear. I mean I crack one joke and…”

Patrick could hardly concentrate on Brendon’s rambling. The pressure was over whelming inside him. He squirmed in his chair barely keeping his composure as the vibrator was slowly moving its way to being fully pressed against his prostate.

”Uh…Trick, are you listening? Hey, you don’t look so good, you’re sweating a lot.”

”Y-Yeah, I just need…”

Brendon laid a hand on Patrick’s head and Patrick unconsciously pushed into it.

”You feel warm, are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

”N-No, I’m g-good really.”

Brendon trailed his hand down Patrick’s cheek to his neck.

”I’m still worried about you Trick, maybe you should go to the bathroom and put cool water on your face.”

”Y-Yeah, that’s a good id-dea.”

Patrick tried to get up and the vibrator fully shifted. He cried out and fell into Brendon’s arms. The silence around them was deafening. Brendon leaned into Patrick’s ear and whispered.

”I know how to make you feel better.”

Patrick hid his face in Brendon’s neck.

”Shhh, I got you baby, come on.”

Brendon helped Patrick to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Patrick slumped against the wall panting. He needed to turn the control off. He reached down to do so, but his hand was caught by Brendon.

”B-Brendon?”

”Shhh, let me.”

Brendon sank to his knees and undid Patrick’s pant. Patrick tried to protest, but Brendon shushed him again. He pulled them down to his thigh’s revealing the wire of the controller wire. Brendon traced it to the area where it was velcroed to his thigh. He undid the strap and held the controller in his hand.

”Bren, p-please.”

Brendon brought the switch down to medium and Patrick groaned as he pressed his head back and closed his eye with relief. He then felt Brendon puling his underwear down and showing off the garter that held the vibrator inside him. He reached up and slowly pulled the vibrator out, and then pushed it back in. Patrick moaned.

”Does it feel good Trick? I can do it more.”

Brendon slowly stood up and then took Patrick’s hand and pressed it to his own crotch. Patrick could feel the vibrations.

”You too Bren?”

”Yeah, me too.”

Brendon opened his own Pants and let them slips down along with his underwear. Patrick reached down and touched the Vibrator making Brendon’s jump. He slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in. Brendon mirrored his movements and soon they were both slowly fucking each other.

”Fuck, this feels so good. Better than just me doing it.”

”Yeah, I know what you mean.”

”Let’s…let’s go back to your place Trick.”

”Yeah.”

They both pushed the vibrator’s back in and then got dressed. They left the store holding hands and giggling at their secret from the rest of the world. Everyone once in a while, one would gasp from a shift in movement. Thankfully Patrick didn’t live far from town. When they got there Patrick led Brendon to his sofa. They both stood in front of it and Patrick smiled at Brendon shyly. Brendon returned the smile and then leaned in to kiss him. It felt good to be kissed again like this, it had been so long. When the kiss broke, Brendon reached up and started to remove Patrick’s shirt.

”This okay?”

”Yeah, Bren, yeah, but please hurry.”

Brendon smiled and just ripped the shirt sending buttons cascading everywhere. Patrick laughed and did the same to Brendon. They both fell on the sofa giggling and kissing.

*

*

*

Pete hung up the phone. It was the third time he tried to let Patrick know he would be home late.

”He must be taking a nap. Well I’m sure he will get the message.”

Pete looked at the calendar again. Next month he had vacation and he was going to spend the whole time with Patrick making up the last six month to him. It had been rough, but in the end it would all be worth it. Pete was buying a bigger home for them and with two extra room cause he knew Patrick wanted to adopt. He smiled. Things were going to get better for them for sure now.

* * *

”Fuck! Oh God, right there, fuck more Bren please!”

Brendon pushed the dildo in harder and faster. He pressed the button and watched as Patrick cried out as the whole shaft began turning and buzzing loudly from it. Patrick screamed as his orgasm ripped through him and Brendon fell on him kissing him and stealing his voice. Brendon pulled the dildo out and tossed it to the ground. He ground his own erection into the fold of Patrick’s thigh desperate to get off. Patrick reached down and started to jerk him off as they continued to kiss. When Brendon came, Patrick took in his breathy moan. They lay there panting and coming down from their orgasmic high.

”We need a shower.”

”Yeah, come on.”

Brendon got up and then helped Patrick up. They walked through the apartment naked toward the bathroom.

”Hey Trick, your phone is blinking.”

Patrick stopped and picked it up. He saw he had a text from Pete. Pete, shit Pete , his husband. What had he just done? Patrick began to tremble and Brendon caught him.

”Trick, Trick, calm down, you didn’t do anything wrong!”

”But I did! I cheated on Pete! I…”

”Did I fuck you?”

”What, no, you didn’t…”

”Did you fuck me?”

”I mean with the toys, but…”

”So you didn’t cheat. It was just the toys. It’s fine really.”

Patrick nodded and looked at the text.

”He’s not coming home till late.”

”See, it’s okay.”

”I just…”

”Hey, didn’t you tell me you have this water proof one?”

”What? Oh yeah, it sticks to the wall too.”

”What? No Way!”

”Yeah, come on, I’ll show you!”

Patrick dropped his phone forgetting all about his worries and led Brendon to the bathroom.


	5. Using and Being Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Feels like you are just as excited.”
> 
> Patrick was so caught up with Pete’s hand that he didn’t realize that Pete was slipping his boxers off.
> 
> ”P-Pete, no wait!”
> 
> ”It was too late though, the buzzing filled the room and Pete could see the end of the vibrator peeking out of Patrick’s ass.”
> 
> ”Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo there are a few new tags in the fic and uh...yeah, well it was in the hentai and I mean I wanted to leave it out, cause it is a kink that I just no...but it is an important part of the story and Patrick's guilt so...yeah, it's there. Alrighty then, uh...thanks. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Much love to my Alpha beta _***holy_smokes_pete***_ for her work! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Pete sat at his desk. He looked at the picture of him and Patrick and sighed. Things didn’t work out the way he planned for their get away. Patrick took it in stride and told him that he understood. Still Pete felt like Patrick was drifting away from him. For a while they were hanging out with Gerard and Frank and going out as couples, but now Patrick was just hanging out with Brendon mostly. Pete was happy that Patrick was finding something to do, but the guilt was gnawing at him. He needed to find a way to make it up to his husband.

”I got it!”

Pete quickly made a few phone calls and when he was done he was smiling. It was going to be the perfect surprise.

*

*

*

Patrick let out a loud moan as he finished the dishes. He and Brendon had lunch together and had each other for lunch. Pete wasn’t due home for another four hours and after Brendon left, Patrick was still feeling horny. He fucked himself on his mounted shower dildo, but he still wanted more. Now he was cleaning the kitchen in one of his skimpy underwear and an apron with one of his biggest vibrators inside of him. Each time he bent over to put more soap on the sponge, it would press against his prostate and he would stay bent over for a moment teasing himself. He was using the counter to rut against when he heard the front door open.

”Hey baby, I’m home.”

”Fuck.”

Patrick stood up and tried to remain relaxed as Pete came into the kitchen.

”Honey, wow, you are home super early, any special occasion?”

”Well no unless you count yourself.”

”M-M-Me?”

”Yeah, you are a special occasion.”

Pete stepped up behind Patrick and hugged him from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck. Patrick gave a little groan cause it caused the vibrator to press in more.

”Also seeing you dressed like this doing the dishes is pretty hot. Is this how you always do the dishes cause honey, I should come home more often.”

”N-No, I was…I mean…I spilled…and laundry…”

Pete pulled Patrick back against him showing him that his cock was getting interested. Patrick moaned louder as Pete snaked a hand in front to palm him.

”Feels like you are just as excited.”

Patrick was so caught up with Pete’s hand that he didn’t realize that Pete was slipping his boxers off.

”P-Pete, no wait!”

”It was too late though, the buzzing filled the room and Pete could see the end of the vibrator peeking out of Patrick’s ass.”

”Patrick.”

Patrick felt horrible. He was supposed to be done with all this when he married Pete. Being with him meant that he didn’t need the toys cause he was satisfied with just his husband’s cock. He started to cry. Pete saw his body shaking and felt bad. He was failing Patrick as a husband and a lover. He didn’t see how much his husband was hurting…but he was willing to try and understand. He moved back against Patrick and reached down. Patrick was waiting for him to pull the vibrator out and yell at him, but instead Pete pushed it further in and turned it up. He decided to try it out, at least once.

”Do you like that baby, does it feel good pressed against your special spot?”

”Ahhh, fuck, yes, yes, it does.”

”Are you gonna cum for me? Make a mess in your panties?”

”Fuck, Pete, please.”

Pete started to fuck him with the phallic symbol and moved his hand to start stroking him again. He nibbled and sucked on his neck and working his way up to his earlobe, bit it and whispered dirty words into his ear. Patrick shuddered at all this happening to him and soon he was cumming all over Pete’s hand and soaking his underwear. Patrick felt himself falling and Pete caught him. He turned the water off and picked him up.

”Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned up and I will listen to what you have to say.”

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Brendon was pissed. He hadn’t spent any time with Patrick for a while. Pete had been making surprised visits for lunch and other random times so Patrick decided it was too risky. They still saw each other in public, but Patrick wasn’t interested in playing at all. That frustrated Brendon. He knew something was up with his friend and he was going to find out what.

*

*

*

”Come on Patrick, it will be fun!”

”I don’t know Brendon.”

”It will be just like old times!”

”Alright, but only for a little while. I have to get home to make dinner for Pete.”

”Sure, just a little while.

*

*

*

”ANNNNNND I-E-I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU!”

Brendon was laughing. Patrick was drunk belting out Dolly Parton. He only sang country music when he was truly drunk. He collapsed on the sofa and Brendon clapped.

”Shank you shank you, you are toooo kind Brendy.”

”Look at you Trick, such a mess.”

”Messy mess mess!”

Brendon moved to the sofa with Patrick. Patrick curled into his body.”

”I miss this Trick, it’s been so long.”

”Sowwy Breny, I mith you too, but Petey is fucking me sooo good right now and he plays wif my toys.”

Brendon felt anger rip through him. How dare Pete take his fun away from them, but he kept in check and just ran a soothing hand through Patrick’s hair encouraging him to keep talking.

”Oh, which toys?”

”Mmmm all of them. He will fuck me wif a vibrator and his cock. Man Breny I love his cock so much, you should see it, it’s butiful.”

”I should huh?”

”Yeah, but you know what is even more amazing?”

”What’s that Trick?”

”His fist. Its bigger than any of my vibrators and I want to fuck it so much, but he says no.”

”That sounds unfair Trick, I know you could take it.”

Patrick started to whine and look up at Brendon with sad eyes.

”I know! I know, but he won’t believes me.”

”Well maybe I can help you out with that.”

”You can? Hows?’

”Invite me over for dinner. We will gently knock Pete out and then we can both have what we want.”

”What do yous want Breny?”

”Well you keep talking about his amazing cock and I kind of want to try it, but with you.”

”Yay! I likes that idea. Can we do it soon?”

”How about tomorrow night?”

”Sure, that’s great.”

”Can I start with you tonight?”

Patrick gave Brendon a dopy smile and connected their lips. Brendon pushed Patrick down and removed their clothing. He could take advantage of the situation and try and fuck Patrick, but that was not the ultimate goal. No, he wanted to just keep having Patrick whenever he wanted and the ultimate revenge was right under Pete’s nose. Instead he turned around and they 69ed getting themselves off with fingers and tongues.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Night***_

Patrick was nervous. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this crazy idea, but there was Brendon in his kitchen making three cocktails with a special surprise in it for Pete. Patrick almost stopped him at the last minute, but a look from Brendon told him of the drunk promise he made.

”Here we are. For you Pete.”

”Thank you Brendon. This is nice of you to join us for dinner.”

Pete took a sip of the cocktail and Brendon smiled.

”Delicious, is that grenadine?”

”Oh yes, a little cherry can go a long way.”

Pete laughed and took another sip. After that it went quick. One minute Pete was talking to Brendon and the next, Patrick and Brendon were carrying Pete to the bedroom.

”Brendon, I’m having second thought about this.”

”Geeze Patrick, for the last time, we aren’t looking to hurt him at all. In fact only two parts of him and going to be involved.”

Patrick remembered bragging to Brendon about Pete’s cock. Now he watched as Brendon stripped his husband.

”Oh…well you weren’t kidding Trick, it is quite beautiful.”

Patrick figured that Brendon would go right for Pete’s cock, but instead he pulled him into the bed and kissed him.

”He’s gonna be out for a while and I missed you so much Trick.”

Brendon took his time making Patrick fall apart in so many ways. They fucked each other with the double sided dildo till they had cum twice. Then both drunk with ecstasy, they descended on Pete and lavished him with their mouth and tongues. They licked and sucked on his nipples and both sucked on his cock. Brendon made sure that Patrick’s opening was fully ready having taken four fingers and a vibrator. They generously lubed up Pete’s hand up to his wrist and then Brendon helped to ease it into Patrick’s equally lubed and stretched entrance. Patrick cried out as husbands hand slipped inside of him. As he adjusted to its size, he watched Brendon slick up Pete’s cock and press it into his ass. Both boy’s groaned as they started to ride Pete’s body. They kissed and touched each other as they both worked to get off. Soon they were both cumming in each other’s fists. Patrick was the first to pull away from Pete. Pete hadn’t cum yet though so he straddled Brendon’s hips as they both writhed their bodies together pressing their spent cocks back to hardness, kissing, and moaning as Patrick watched his husband’s cock slip in and out of his best friend. They managed to all cum at the same time with Pete filling Brendon and Brendon and Patrick cumming on each other. Then Patrick boldly pushed Brendon off Pete and turned him on his knees. He pressed his tongue and finger into Brendon and fucked him with his husband’s cum as he savored the taste. Brendon came again weakly collapsing. The two men cuddled with each other as a drugged Pete didn’t even stir.


	6. I Will Not be Ignored...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon saw Patrick trying to protest and he turned all the vibrators up. Patrick let out a hoarse scream and pulled at his binds.
> 
> ”Now now, now, none of that.”
> 
> Patrick sobbed and Brendon crawled up to kiss his tears away.
> 
> ”B-B-Bren… please…”
> 
> ”Shhhh, I have you Trick and I’m gonna make you feel so good, you are gonna wonder why you wanted to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this chapter is a little on the intense side, but it needs to be. The title is taken from a line from a movie in the 80's that scared married men for...about a minute. ^0^ No, it really shook them hard. ~~Can anyone name it? I'll dedicate my next fic to you if you can.~~ ^-^
> 
> Congrats to _***dombedward***_ for guessing correctly. The movie is called **[Fatal Attraction.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3oF8Po4qWc)** Check out the trailer, it will give you chills even for the 80's. ^0^
> 
> Also there is a nod to another fic in here. If you can find it and name the fic, that is another dedication! ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”Patrick talk to me, what’s wrong?”

”Oh Frankie, I’m such a mess. I…I haven’t been faithful to Pete.”

”Tell me.”

”I’ve been fooling around with my best friend. We don’t fuck, but I feel like it doesn’t matter.”

”When did it start?”

”Long before Pete and I, but…”

”I’m home!”

”Gee, in here.”

”Hey Frankie, I saw…hey Patrick you alright?”

Patrick started to sob harder. Gerard came over and hugged him tightly.

”Shhh, we have you. We’re gonna figure everything out together okay?”

Gerard didn’t even know what was going on, but he knew that Patrick was a good guy and they would help him as much as he needed them to.

*

*

*

”So that’s it huh? After not talking to me for a week, you are just gonna drop me?”

”I’m not dropping you Brendon, I just want to be regular friends. No more sex. I can’t do that to Pete anymore, I need to try and fix our marriage”.

”There’s nothing wrong with your marriage! You have fun with him and you have fun with me, what’s the problem?!”

”The problem is that he doesn’t know and that is cheating! Geeze Brendon, why can’t you see that I love him and…”

”And you don’t love me.”

”What, I didn’t…”

”No, you didn’t have to say it. I get it, you used me.”

”No, I never…”

Patrick panicked when Brendon produced a knife.

”Brendon, what are you…”

”Shut up! Now sit down and we are going to have a nice chat about why this is a bad idea…but my way.”

*

*

*

”Thank for checking out Cool Ghoul, are you calling about your…”

”Gee, it’s Pete.”

”Hey Pete, what’s up?”

”Is Trick there?”

”No, why?”

”I keep trying his phone and there is no answer. I called the house phone too and nothing.”

”Oh, sorry, no, but maybe his phone is dead or not in a service range?”

”I tried calling Brendon too, but nothing there.”

”Brendon?”

”Yeah, Trick said he had to talk to him about something.”

”Oh…um…” 

”Gee? Is everything alright?’

”Hang on, let me get Frankie.”

There was a bit of noise and raised voices on the other side and then Frank was on the phone.

”Hey Frankie I…”

”Pete, listen, Patrick was having some problems with Brendon that he talked to us about. I think he is confronting him today.”

”Wait…problems? What kind?”

”Um…better he tells you.”

”Frankie, come on. Is Patrick in any…danger?”

”I don’t…”

”Fuck this, I’m going home to check on him.”

”We’re closer, I’ll get there ahead of you.”

”Thanks Gee.”

”No problem Pete.”

They hung up and Gerard looked at his husband.

”I have a bad feeling in my gut right now.”

”Do you want to call the police?”

”No, not yet, but just…I’m gonna call you in my pocket so you can listen for trouble.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

Gerard kissed Frank soundly and then left.

*

*

*

”B-B-B-B-B-B…”

”What’s that Trick? I can’t understand you.”

Brendon was smirking at the mess he made of his best friend. He had three vibrators stuffed in his ass and a vibrating ring attached to his cock. It wasn’t a cock ring in the traditional sense though. He also had an outside prostate simulator pressed against Patrick’s body. The puddle of drool and cum under Patrick was impressive. Patrick was beyond word now. Brendon rolled Patrick on his back making him groan and took his cock back into his mouth. Patrick was beyond over stimulated and Brendon was just having fun making him shiver as he did simple kitten licks and nibbled the head feeling the vibrations on his teeth from the ring.

”Well now baby, I think you will listen now.”

Brendon got up and started to take his clothing off.

”I am going to let you stay in your happy marriage where Pete is blissfully unaware of our special friendship. You can continue to sleep with him, but no more toy playing. That is only with me…but I think I want to upgrade a bit and finally fuck you. Then You’re gonna fuck me and the circle will be complete.”

Brendon chuckled a bit as he grabbed the lube and started to stroke his cock.

”I bet I could fit my cock in there with all these toys, but I think the first time I feel you, I want it to be natural.”

Brendon saw Patrick trying to protest and he turned all the vibrators up. Patrick let out a hoarse scream and pulled at his binds.

”Now now, now, none of that.”

Patrick sobbed and Brendon crawled up to kiss his tears away.

”B-B-Bren… please…”

”Shhhh, I have you Trick and I’m gonna make you feel so good, you are gonna wonder why you wanted to stop.”

Brendon gathered all the vibrators in his hand and started to fuck Patrick with them. Patrick cried out in pain and overstimulated pleasure. He felt like he was going to die. In fact he wished he would. The phones stopped ringing long ago. He knew that Pete had given up. He was alone. He had no one. The worst part is he had brought this all upon himself. He wished he had never learned about sex toys. Patrick screamed as another orgasm ripped through his body. He collapsed after his body fell back down to the bed from its painful bowing position and passed out.

* * *

Pete heard it before he put the key in the door. The scream chilled him. He wanted to run in, but he knew it was dangerous. He opened the door quietly and was thankful he fixed the squeak a few days ago. He saw no one in the living room, but he heard noises coming from the bedroom. He took his shoes off and walked down quietly. He saw the light on in his bedroom and the door partially open. He looked in and had to hold in a gasp. Patrick, _his_ Patrick was tied up. He was being violated by multiple toys and his best friend was watching him while stroking his own cock.

”Now, if you are going to be a good boy for me, we can have some real fun.”

”STOP!”

Brendon turned as Pete pushed the door open.

”Why Pete, have you come to join the party?”

”Get away from him!”

Brendon smiled and pulled out the knife he used earlier to subdue Patrick.

”Oh no Pete, I get to call the shots here.”

Brendon pressed the knife to Patrick’s balls. Pete was happy that he had passed out now.

”No! Stop, please don’t hurt him anymore.”

”Hurt him? What my dear Peter, he has passed out for pleasure, not pain. You see I understand what Patrick needs and unlike you I give it to him.”

Brendon smirked.

”Like when he wanted you to fist him, I made it possible.”

”You what?”

”Oh how I wish you had been awake to witness your whole hand inside him. It was truly beautiful.” 

”How did you…wait…the dinner. I woke up with a headache the next day.”

”Yeah, that can happen when you are roofied.”

”You son of a bitch!”

Pete tried to move forward toward Brendon, but he pressed the knife further into Patrick’s skin increasing the threat.

”Ah ah ah, now you sit down like a good boy and watch the show.”

Pete had no choice. Brendon pointed to a chair and Pete flopped in it. He made him put his hands behind his back and then cuffed him. Once that was done, he put the knife a side and produces two tiny cups attached to wires. He secured then to Patrick’s nipples.

”Wait… you can’t do that!”

”Why not?”

”Cause with the nipple rings you can electrocute him.”

Brendon looked up and saw another man. He reached for the knife, but the guy showed him a gun.

”I don’t think so.”

Brendon froze for a second and then smirked. He held up the controller for the nipple covers.

”Whose faster, you shooting me or me turning this thing on.”

”You want to kill your best friend?”

”You want to kill me?”

”I don’t know you and I don’t want to, but Patrick talks fondly of you and you mean something to him so that’s what I care about.”

”B-Brendon?”

Brendon was distracted by Patrick’s voice. Pete seized the opportunity and launched himself at him. Brendon was caught by surprise and went down, but when he dropped the controller, the slide was hit and it went to full vibration. Patrick screamed as the shockwave ripped through his body causing so much pain. Gerard dropped the gun and ran to him. He knew he couldn’t touch Patrick unless he wanted to be shocked too. He grabbed the remote and turned it off ripping the cups off Patrick’s body. Patrick collapsed and his skin crackled with energy. Gerard grabbed his phone and dialed 911. He saw that Pete had knocked Brendon out with the chair. He opened the handcuffs with the key on the nightstand and Pete crawled to Patrick.

”Don’t touch him, he could still be electrified!”

”My baby! Oh Gee, he can’t die!”

”I don’t think he will, he’s just…the EMT’s will be here soon.”

Pete grabbed his phone as Gerard picked up the gun…and lit a cigarette with it.

”What are you doing?”

”Calling the police on this sick son of a bitch!”

”No, don’t.”

”Why the fuck not?!”

”Cause we need to talk to Patrick first. Brendon obviously needs help. Patrick would want to it that way.”

As the sirens sounded closer, Pete looked at Gerard.

”I…”

”It’s gonna be okay Pete, trust me.”


	7. Permanent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We are still newlyweds, but not for much longer.”
> 
> ”Yes, our anniversary is coming up soon.”
> 
> ”Does that mean the honeymoon is over?”
> 
> Pete leaned in brushing his lips to his husband’s.
> 
> ”What do you think?”
> 
> ”I think you need to kiss me right now.”
> 
> Pete agreed and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took soooo long to get this last chapter up. I know i left you on a hell of a cliff hanger, but everything is going to be alright don't worry! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

“Brendon you have a visitor.”

Brendon looked up and smiled.

”Hello Patrick.”

”Hey Bren, how are you feeling today?”

“It’s been one of my good days. My doctor says if I keep going like this, I will be out soon.”

”Good. I miss you.”

”I miss you too.”

Patrick knew that he wasn’t allowed to touch Brendon. There was no physical contact in the ward. It was good to hear his best friend sounding so positive though. Maybe things would be better for him.

”So I’m doing these steps and I’m supposed to apologize to everyone that I wronged.”

”Brendon, you didn’t wrong me, you were sick.”

”That’s not an excuse though. If I was high or even drunk maybe, but not even then honestly. My addiction cause you pain. It caused your marriage pain. It put your life in danger. I have to own up to that.”

”Brendon, that is the past now. I know you never meant to hurt me.”

”But I could have! I could have if Gerard and Pete hadn’t stopped me!”

Brendon started to get agitated and Patrick knew that a nurse would intervene if he couldn’t calm him down. He hated that he couldn’t touch him. He would pull him into a hug.

”Brendon, please relax, I want to have a nice visit.”

Brendon looked at his best friend and deflated.

”I’m sorry.”

”It’s alright. I understand.”

After that they played a game and read together. When Patrick left, Brendon was doing much better. He headed down to the ground floor and to catch the bus to Cool Ghoul.

*

*

*

”Hey Patrick, how’s Brendon today?”

Gerard was behind the desk reading when Patrick walked in.

”Better, I think he is going to be getting out in a few weeks. He is really trying to finish the program properly.”

”Good, I knew deep down he was a good guy.”

”Yeah, but who would have thought he was a sex addict.”

Frank chimed in as he came out of the back after finishing with a client.

”So are you ready for this Trick?”

”Yeah, I think I am.”

”Well then, let’s do this.”

Frank led him to the first chair and got him settled. It would be a while before Patrick would be able to move again.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”Happy birthday Pete.”

”Thanks baby, but I still don’t understand why you didn’t want to stay home.”

”Cause this is your special day and I wanted to treat you special.”

”Every day is special with you Trick.”

”Mr Wentz, table for two right?”

”Yes please.”

”Just to let you know, we have a large party coming in so we had to move you to the back room, I hope you don’t mind.”

Patrick looked at Pete.

”Do you mind baby?”

”No, I’m good with anything.”

”Wonderful, right this way then.”

The host brought them past the regular diners to the back where there was a long velvet curtain blocking.

”Here we are, oh that’s weird, let me just get the light.”

He flipped on the light and…

”SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETE!”

Pete jumped as he saw the room filled with friends, co workers, and family. He turned to Patrick and picked him up.

”You little sneak!”

Patrick laughed and kicked to be put down.

”I can’t believe you never figured it out!”

”I didn’t! I had no clue!”

Patrick hugged Pete tight and then let him go to say hello to everyone else. He saw Frank and Gerard and made his way over.

”Hey Trick, nice job.”

”I can’t believe I pulled this off!”

”I knew you were going to just fine.”

Gerard gave him a one arm hug and Frank smiled.

”How are you healing?”

”You want to see?”

”Ugh, go in the bathroom if you want to show him!”

Frank and Patrick just laughed.

”The look on your face, oh man Gee, it was priceless!”

”It’s alright Gee, only one person gets to see it anymore.”

”See what?”

Pete slipped up behind Patrick kissing his neck. Patrick pulled his arms around his body and sighed at the feeling.

”See that you are enjoying your party.”

”I am, did you guys help Patrick do this?”

”Nope, he did it all by himself.”

The music changed and Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand.

”Come on Frankie, let’s go dance.”

”Geeee, you know I can’t daaaance.”

Gerard rolled his eyes at his husband.

”Alright fine, but you don’t know what you are missing.”

Gerard started to move his hips to the movement of the beat and Patrick just noticed the pants that he had poured himself into. Gerard’s shirt was noticeably tight too as he lifted his arms to sway to the music. It rode up revealing his pale perfect skin without a mark on it. It was a complete contrast to Frank’s colorful body.

”Uh…”

”Frank?”

”Frankie?”

Patrick and Pete called to him and Pete snapped his fingers in front of his face, but it was clear that Frank only had eyes for Gerard. Gerard slipped into the crowd of dancers on the floor.

”Excuse me.”

Frank took off after him. He grabbed him by the waist and kissed him as Gerard draped his arms around Frank’s shoulder and moved against him. Pete laughed holding Patrick tighter.

”Those two are still like newlyweds I swear.”

”Are we still like newlyweds?”

Pete turned Patrick in his arms.

”We are still newlyweds, but not for much longer.”

”Yes, our anniversary is coming up soon.”

”Does that mean the honeymoon is over?”

Pete leaned in brushing his lips to his husband’s.

”What do you think?”

”I think you need to kiss me right now.”

Pete agreed and did just that.

*

*

*

”So do I get my birthday gift now?”

Patrick kept telling Pete that he had to wait till they got home for him to get his present. Pete could tell that Patrick was nervous, very nervous.

”Baby…whatever you give me I will love it.”

”You promise you won’t laugh?”

”I won’t I promise.”

”Alright, close your eyes.”

Pete did and Patrick took a deep breath. He stripped his pants and underwear off and lay on the bed with his thighs spread wide.

”Okay, you can look.”

Pete opened his eyes and looked at his husband.

”Patrick.”

Pete couldn’t say anything else. He was rendered speechless at the view before him.

”Peeete, say something.”

”Beautiful.”

”Huh? I don’t…”

”Amazing, sexy, hot, fuck, Patrick you look…”

Pete crawled on the bed to get a closer look. He never thought that Patrick would do something like that, but there is was. Pete reached out and caressed the marked skin making Patrick’s cock twitch.

”This is for me?”

”Yeah, it is.”

he touched it again watching the light catch it making Patrick’s skin glow.

”Baby, I love it. I can’t believe you went through the pain for me.”

”I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me and how much I never want us to be a part.”

”Trick…I want you. Is it…is it safe?”

”Yeah, Frank said I was fully healed now.”

”That explains why we haven’t done anything lately.”

Patrick chuckled a bit.

”Yeah, it was hard to come up with a reason to not have sex while it healed.”

”No excuses now though right?”

”None at all.”

”Good, cause I really want to blow you first.”

”Please.”

Pete smiled and settled between Patrick’s legs. He leaned in and licked a stripe up the underside of the shaft to the tip where Patrick’s most recent piercing was. At first Pete was wary about Patrick getting a Prince Albert, but after a long discussion with Frank and Gerard…who apparently had one, it was the only piercing that he ever got, they were told the advantages of having one and addressed any concerns with the newlyweds. Pete did more research online and when he was satisfied he gave his consent. Now he was happy that Patrick got it cause oral sex was even more amazing. He could tease Patrick for hours by playing with the sensitive piercing. Pete ran his hand lightly across the fresh tattoos that covered both of Patrick’s inner thighs. One side had a heart with bat wings and the other side said Property of Pete Wentz.

”Pete…”

Pete knew teasing time was over. He put all his effort into the blow job making Patrick arch his back and cry out in pleasure. While he did this, he used the lube they kept nearby to slick up his fingers. He gently removed the vibrating egg that Patrick had in during the party. He then pushed both fingers in as he pressed the egg on outside of Patrick’s prostate. Between that stimulation, his fingers pressing on the inside and lavishing his tongue on the head of Patrick’s cock, Patrick was cumming with tears in his eyes.

”Please Pete, fuck me, I need you.”

Pete stripped out of his clothing and moved between Patrick’s legs once more. He lined himself up and pressed in. Both men groaned at the same time enjoying the moment. Pete liked playing with Patrick’s toys, but this, this is what he loved the most. Just the two of them and nothing else. Pete rocked into Patrick slowly pressing their lips together in a slow sensuous kiss. Patrick moaned into his mouth and Pete swallowed the noise down. 

“Fuck, love you Trick, love you so much. Never gonna let you go.”

”Yes, yours only, always, yours.”

Pete started to increase his movement and angle to find Patrick’s prostate. He knew he did cause Patrick tightened up on his hips and pulled him in more.

”Again, please again.”

Pete kept the angle up and pushed himself off Patrick a bit. He held his arms in a push up position for a second to admire the man under him covered in a sheen of sweat from their love making. Then he pushed up and sat on his knees.

”Come here baby.”

Patrick held out his hand and Pete pulled him up and into his lap. This was the perfect position as Patrick’s piercing would rub against Pete’s stomach heightening everything that was happening. Pete took some lube and rubbed in where the head was so the surface would be slick and Patrick couldn’t get hurt cause he was caught up in the throes of passion. Pete pressed up while Patrick bared down and the angle was again perfect to hit Patrick’s prostate every stroke.

”Oh God, not gonna last like this.”

”No worried about it baby, you cum when you want to.”

Patrick whimpered as the piercing pressed in again and he clutched his arms around Pete’s neck tighter and really started to ride him.

”Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!”

Patrick dropped his head back with a loud moan as started to cum painting his and Pete’s stomach. Once he worked through his orgasm, Pete pulled him in close and placed his head gently on his shoulder.

”Shhh, rest now, you did so good baby, so good.”

Pete concentrated on getting off quickly after that. He held his beloved tightly as the feeling of bliss raced through him and he filled Patrick up with his hot cum. Once he passed his own point of sensitivity, he laid them both down and gently pulled out. He got up and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. He rinsed it in warm water and cleaned himself off, then he returned and cleaned Patrick off gently, making sure the piercing was clean so it wouldn’t get infected. He applied some protective gel on it after just in case and then rinsed and hung the cloth up. He climbed back in bed and pulled Patrick into his arms. Patrick snuggled in and placed his head on Pete’s chest.

”I love you Pete.”

”I love you too Patrick.”

Pete drifted off quickly, but Patrick remained awake. He thought about the past year and everything he went through finding out who he was. Despite the few negative things, he decided the journey was worth it. He was finally happy with himself and that made it easy to be happy with Pete. He had good friends and a husband that loved and accepted him. Though it seemed like he was on a course that would end with his destruction, ultimately, he found a way to make it just about the pleasure and he was very happy with that.


End file.
